


ART: Stargate Exterior

by karla90



Series: Stargate Panoramas [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ancients, Atlantis, Exterior, Gen, Panorama, Photoshop, Spaceships, puddle jumper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate exterior panoramas, 9 locations, 15 images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Composed of [screenshots](http://imgur.com/a/Tg3K1). Originally posted on [Deviantart](http://karla90.deviantart.com/gallery/53638431/Stargate-Panoramas).  
> Feel free use all parts of this set for your fan works. All rights still belong to MGM.
> 
> Locations:  
> \- [Atlantis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4762826/chapters/10890536)  
> \- [Cosmos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4762826/chapters/10890545)  
> \- [Planetary Landscapes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4762826/chapters/10890593) 
> 
> [All images on one page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4762826?view_full_work=true)

SG-1 1003 "Pegasus Project"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Mzf5d02.png)

SGA 101 "Rising, Part 1"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/rPrkRR7.png)

SGA 102 "Rising, Part 2"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/g8a7CRh.png)

SGA 114 "Sanctuary"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LaKgcXW.png)


	2. Cosmos

Wraith Homeworld (SGA 102 "Rising, Part 2")

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/iqtNrgr.png)

Proculus Planet (SGA 114 "Sanctuary")

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/QVDf9Ve.png)

Orin's Planet (SGA 117 "Letters from Pegasus")

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/riolYKA.png)

Unnamed Planet (SGA 420 "The Last Man")

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/twg4Dli.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/2YPjg2E.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Ul3k9Nq.png)

Janus Research Outpost Planet (SGA 510 "First Contact")

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/XT0qUO0.png)


	3. Planetary Landscapes

Proculus Nature (SGA 114 "Sanctuary")

[ ](http://imgdepo.ru/id/i8510815)

Athar Temple (SGA 114 "Sanctuary")

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LOl6t8A.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/KgKKVR5.png)

Nevada Desert (SGA 519 "Vegas")

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/i0qNJnn.png)


End file.
